Until we meet again, Hero of Twilight
by Shiro Arceus
Summary: On a diplomacy trip to the kingdom of Calatia, Link came across a certain blue-clad boy who, in his opinion, has more mysteries than he had ever expected. /Post game Twilight Princess with TP Link and Link from the Zelda Wii U E3 2014 Trailer. One-shot!


_**A/N: So, well, this is just a little fic I've had in mind for a while now... Just in case you don't know, this takes a character from the 'Zelda Wii u' Trailr from E3 2014! This also took place post-game twilight princess, and I also slipped in some theories about ZeldaU here... But now! Without further ado, enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of zelda. They are properties of Nintendo and its creators.**_

* * *

A trip outside Hyrule every now and then proved to be a great decision - especially when you're a Hero that has been sent for a diplomatic meeting with the neighboring kingdom. Of course, Link had enjoyed his time as a knight-in-training back in the Castle. But at Zelda's request, Link had been asked to go to Calatia in her stead. He didn't mind, really. In fact; he loved traveling to faraway lands like this.

- But still, exhaustion got the better of him. Link trotted Epona slowly down the hill. Azure eyes trailed upwards to the starry sky above. Hmm, no wonder he was exhausted, he's been riding for a whole day now. Not just Link, Epona needed rest, too. So for now, Link decided to rest in a nearby town.

After dismounting Epona at the outskirt of the town, Link headed inside and to the nearest tavern. A sigh escaped the blond's lips as he sat on the table. Having ordered the food, his mind now wandered off to his hometown, Hyrule. How was everyone, he wondered? How was Zelda doing? Was Ilia okay? Were the children behaving? How were the cats and Impa of Hidden Villa -

Link's train of thought was soon cut by a soft purr from a cat he hadn't noticed been there. Upon seeing the cat, a smile crept its way onto his lips, and he picked the cat up to his lap, petting it. He had always loved cats. In his opinion, cats are very cute and well-behaved, not to mention friendly. In fact, there were no cat in Hyrule whose head hasn't been petted by him. So, naturally, he succeded in making the cat purred affectionately to him - _like always_.

Although, it seems the cats here didn't like him as much as Hyrule's cats did. The green-clad could do nothing but stare when the cat quickly jumped down and disappeared into the kitchen - presumably for some free foods. Link didn't even get the chance to call the cat before somebody else said those words for him.

"Ah! Wait, little Kitt-!"

Shortly after calling said cat, a young boy tripped and fell face-first on Link's table, almost cracking the wooden table in half. Staring wide-eyed at the clumsy caped boy, Link waited for a response and tried to ignore the questioning look from the other tables. The young boy - probably just a bit younger than Link, had his black cape to cover his face, making it hard to tell if he was conscious or not. Out of curiosity, Link poked the boy twice in the head. "Uh... Mister?"

When the boy suddenly lifted his head up, Link jumped at the sudden movement (successfully falling off the chair as he did so). The blue-clad boy's movement was so sudden, his hood even fell off! His attire was... Unusual, to say the least. White lines embroidered his blue tunic. And the pattern on his arm guards somehow reminded Link of Arbiter's Ground while the symbol on his jet-black cape reminded him of a certain crest he found in the castle's library long ago. Not something a mere villager would wear - a traveler, perhaps?

"Darn that kitty!" The man thought out aloud, curling his palms into a fist. A loud '_tch_' escaped his lips, but soon he turned to see the shocked, yet curious-looking, green-clad. "Oh, sorry. Did I surprise you?" The honey-blond scratched the back of his neck. If Link didn't knew better, he would have guessed the boy was actually just fiddling with the strands of his ponytail. "I can be a bit... clumsy, sometimes. Sorry 'bout that." The boy then offered out his hand to help him back up, a smile on his lips.

After a few blinks, Link took the offered hand and pulled himself back up. Even when they stood, Link was just a mere inch taller than the boy. "No, no, it's okay." The green-clad sit back down and motioned for the other blond to sit on the chair across the table - an invitation the blue-clad gladly accepted. "It's my own fault for falling off the chair, anyways." Link chuckled.

Soon after, the man joined in and chuckled loudly. Azure gaze met the other, and the boy rested his chin on his fingers, tilting his head curiously. "So... If I may ask? Where did you came from? You're... Not from around here, are you?"

Link shook his head, "Yeah. I'm from Hyrule."

Link swore, he just saw the honey-blond's eyes sparkled at that remark. "Really?! I'm from Hyrule too!"

"You... You are?"

The blue-clad nodded. "Yeah!" After a few moments, though, his excitement died down. And he was averting his gaze, smiling somewhat bitterly. "Though, I can't return there... not at the time..."

This time, it was Link's turn to be confused and raised a brow. "Why?"

The young boy grinned, he quickly shuffled through his pockets, took out a piece of carved wood Link assumed to be an arrow head, and placed it on the table. "This," He pulled on a piece of small board attached to it, activating the 'mechanism' that glows bright blue. "...Is why I can't go home. See, I took this from someone, and to put it simply... They're out for my head now." He motioned his fingers across his own neck and sticked his tongue out to 'demonstrate' what would happen if he got caught.

Link stared in awe when the arrow materialized as a glowing blue light. He had never seen this kind of mechanism before. But, what really surprised him was the fact that the blue-clad could say those words so casually. "Re... really?" Link sweatdropped, scratching his cheek awkwardly. "Oh, by the way, I'm Link."

-..._Again with the sparkling eyes_. "Really?! What a coincidence! My name's also-" his words were cut short, and he perked up his ears. It was not easy to tell, but his earrings glowed briefly for a short time. His expression changed into a serious one. He quickly put the arrow head back in and wore his cape again. "Sorry. But it seems I can't stay here much longer."

Before Link could even utter a 'huh?', the blue-clad already walked towards the door. He stopped in the doorstep, turned around, and salutes his green-clad friend. Saying "Until we meet again, Hero of Twilight." As he headed outside.

Link couldn't utter a word. Not even when the door had closed and his food had arrived. The green-clad blinked a few times, thinking out aloud. "... How did he know that name...?"

* * *

**_A/N: Oooohhhh, mysteries! So how did he know Link was the hero of twilight? Well... that's for you decide! Meanwhile, I'm Shiro Arceus, and I hope you enjoy the fic! If you want, you can review and make me smile and hug the monitor until it breaks! Any kind of tip are greatly appreciated!_**


End file.
